Cherry Blossom
by HarlequinPanda
Summary: Natsume wants to confess his love to Mikan. But he becomes nervous and starts acting nothing like himself. Now under the perfect romantic setting, can Natsume find the strength profess his love to Mikan? Collab fic with LoliPop09 X'3


_Hellohello aaaall~ It's been a while, orz _

_But anyway. I now present a oneshot written by moi and LoliPop09~ 8D T'was for an English project, lawl. =w=)b_

_This is actually quite late. Was written last year, and I keep forgetting to publish it here. But I'll shut up now~! Read on~! :3_

**Disclaimer: HarlequinPanda or LoliPop09 would really want to own the anime Gakuen Alice and Mikan and Natsume and all that, but sadly, we don't. Awww.**

* * *

.

.

A raven-haired boy and a brunette girl sat side by side under a cherry blossom tree. The wind blew around them, petals gliding on the breeze, their hair flowing gracefully behind them. The two have been friends since childhood. And slowly, they began to like each other a little more than what they had expected as time passed.

.

"M-Mikan..." The blushing raven-haired boy, Natsume, stuttered out, hardly seeming like his usual stoic self. Mikan is Natsume's weakness, he has a soft spot for her. Usually ending up in him acting nothing like himself. With her head slightly cocked in a cute way, Mikan replied with a simple "Hm?" Natsume clammed up and quickly looked away, blushing an even darker shade of red- if possible.

"Natsume?" The young boy was hesitant to look at the apple of his eye. He closed his eyes and memories flooded his mind. Memories of the first time they met each other, how she annoyed him but interested him in ways he could not comprehend, and how she brought light to his dull and boring life. Darkness was the only thing he lived in, day and night. Not until that fateful day Mikan came into is life.

.

"Natsume?" A voice called out. "Natsume!" The voice repeated, only a little louder.

.

The voice broke his trance like state and brought him back to reality. Mikan had a look of concern on her face as she looked at her dear friend tenderly. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Natsume merely shook his head, silently admiring the fact that she still cared for him; despite the fact, he acted like a lovesick puppy whenever they were alone together. He couldn't help it; he was head over heels for Mikan.

.

Mikan smiled lightly, and then gazed at the setting sun wistfully. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she says.

"Yeah... you are..." Natsume murmurs, only instead of gazing at the sunset, his eyes were set on the happy go lucky brunette girl.

Mikan blushes and looks at Natsume, her eyes wide. "Huh?"

Natsume's eyes widened and started cursing himself for letting that slip. He wanted to confess his feelings to Mikan, but every time he planned to, brought Mikan to a very romantic place, he found himself speechless and disoriented.

.

.

But he knew it was time to let his heart rule over his head.

.

.

"Mikan..." he says, putting his hand over hers. "I-"

.

Suddenly, soft lips on his cut him off. His eyes widened as he realized Mikan had kissed him. Correction, Mikan _is_ kissing him. He felt as if he was on cloud nine. The kiss broke all too quickly, Natsume realizing that the whole time he had been frozen and seemed as if he was rejecting the brunette.

.

"S-S-Sorry Natsume, I-I, U-um..." Mikan trailed off, blushing the whole time.

.

.

Without thinking, Natsume leaned forward and lightly kissed Mikan. He leaned back and broke the kiss, smirking.

.

"I've fallen for you Mikan..." He murmurs, looking into her eyes, dark crimson meeting chocolate brown. "You may be clumsy and not too bright at times, but somehow you've brought light into my life anyways. You make me happy."

Mikan giggled, and told him. "Wait a minute, clumsy? What are you talking about, Stutter Boy?"

Natsume grimaced and slightly blushed while Mikan laughed. Mikan leaned her head on his shoulder when her laughter died down. "I love you," she said with a dreamy sigh.

"I love you too." Natsume said, smiling and holding the love of his life in his arms.

.

.

* * *

_Yaaaaay~ many arigatos for reading that. XDD _

_Sorry. It's a little short, ne? 3 Drop a review pureaaaase~ ; w; /brick'd_

_and check out LoliPop09's MikanxNatsume fic~ Nag her please to update. owo)b /double brick'd_


End file.
